OneShot - Dropped - Celestial - Tron Legacy
by marvelfanenthusiastic
Summary: Read the Story


Rudra

Storyline

Last creation of Zgreb the Aspirant and Progenitor.

**3,800,000,000 B.C.**

A Celestial named Progenitor fell sick while searching for the truth of the universe while travelling with its companion, Decided to stop and give birth to its spawn made of its blood and flesh to continue searching for the truth of the universe.

Progenitor (Original Celestials) during the last moment of its death it created a life from its flesh which will awake to carry on its search of truth of the universe more than 3,800,000,000 B.C.

**2,500,000 B.C.**

Another Celestial named Zgreb the Aspirant (Hopeful brought by Progenitor) was the companion of the Celestial who came to Earth at 2,500,000 B.C. searching for it but found it corpse buried inside Earth.

It started to dig the Earth to get the unborn Celestial out but found its life force draining away the more it dug, loss of its companion and its last creation was dying was too much for the Celestial to bare, so it combined its remaining life force with Progenitor last creation which would be born billions of years later.

Buried Progenitor first creation which was a gift to Zgreb in the land which would be found and called Vibranium by Humans years later.

**35,000 B.C.**

It in avertedly created life on Earth along with Deities from by the energy, Eternals who were created of experimentation by other Celestials that came to visit Earth and Ancient Humans on Earth who were born billions of years later.

**30,100 B.C.**

Deities lived in their own dimensions not to interfere with the life on Earth.

Eternals were very low in number and breeding with humans didn't create Eternal which created factions split between conquering other planets, breeding with other species and expanding in the universe with trying to create new Eternals in the Earth, searching for answers and living in their own Planet. They fought till one of the lost Eternals gave up seeing they would die if they continue and decided to live in Earth without guiding humans because they found them fragile and limited to understanding while the other parties left Earth in search, breed and expand.

The Ancient Skrulls visited the planet of Hala where Ancient Kree's was living to guide them and help them develop technology, Due to disagreement between each other. Skrulls were attacked with their sheer numbers and took hold of their technology. War was started between two species. To gain more biological weapons for their war because their evolution stopped, they searched for sentient species to experiment on them like Celestials did on other species for them to evolve.

**28,000 B.C.**

The Chronicom agent later to be known as Enoch is sent to Earth to study the evolution of the human race.

As the time of human intelligence comes, five tribes in East Africa settle on the land where the vibranium meteor struck and call it "Wakanda".

**10,000 B.C.**

The five tribes of Wakanda live in constant war with each other until, one day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga receives a vision from the panther goddess Bast, who leads him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Bashenga ingests the plant and it grants him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. He becomes king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. While four of the tribes agree to live under Bashenga's reign, the Jabari Tribe instead choose to isolate themselves in the mountains.

**5,700 B.C.**

Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils.

**3,500 B.C.**

In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons.

One of the planets visited is Earth, They decided to experiment on them using the off shoot of the Celestial crystals and named them Terrigen Crystals. The Kree's experiments give rise to a unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves "Inhumans".

A powerful Inhuman, referred to as Alveus, is created by the Kree to dominate the rest of his race, but eventually overpowered his own creators and banished them from Earth. The humans and other Inhumans, afraid of his powers, banished him to a distant planet through a Kree Monolith. Followers of the exiled Inhuman founded a secret society and start planning its return to Earth in order to let him rule it.

On the distant planet, the Inhuman finds nine powerful and advanced, yet very divided, civilizations. The Inhuman consumes all life in these civilizations until they are completely wiped out.

**2988 B.C.**

The Celestial wakes up when The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge. Gains the knowledge of its creation Progenitor and tasked with searching for the truth of the universe, it gains the ability to see through 3rd dimension, while observing from the large scale and while reviewing the other Celestial life from the beginning till the end and understood, the reason for not finding out the truth not being able to observe all the infinite dimensions but only working in one while having the power from another. It started communication with everything through telepathy to understand its purpose because seeing them and what they are aiming to achieve are quite different. For the celestial its always 1 result, no matter the possibilities the dimension beings take it always sees the end result of it.

The Celestial moves the copy of the entire world into its dimension and runs different scenarios by itself from the beginning to end without looking through the time. Made results far more interesting than with being able to see through everything and pass the experience of observing like The Watchers who are already doing it. Even they involve in the future to stop major threats, the Celestial decided. It wouldn't follow other Celestials with experiments to evolve species nor will it follow the Watchers to watch from afar. It will enjoy the world for everything it could offer then travel to others and do the same. This Celestial isn't going about saving or creating, it will enjoy for what is already has to offer.

First Battle of Svartalfheim: The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of the Aether, the Reality Stone. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it.

The Celestial understands it's one of the artifacts created by Celestials able to gain access to the energy of the specific singularity. To fight against their enemies, show case its powers to other beings around the universe. It takes the Aether into itself and starts creating an Earth with the technologies from Skrull's, Kree's and others into a digital world to give the humans to see the future and be able to implement it into reality.

The world will be named "Tron Legacy" were everyone can do anything within the possibilities of that worlds rules could offer. Nothing from this world can be taken to the other world except their own minds. The reality level could be set in 10 levels of what the humans could experience. They can even die or just return to their reality if they choose to do so.

The Celestial named itself Tron and it will leave legacies throughout the universe by connecting through its dimension. It created several Black Towers throughout the world which is invulnerable to 3rd Dimensional objects and its energies. It will keep evolving till the stagnation of technologies of other major species around the galaxy. The world will have everything, humans just need to work together for gaining it. It will create tournaments from two individual duel, large scale wars, world scale and galaxy scale upon its completion.

Land of peace has been made before several thousands of years after the war of Eternals.

Time Skip - 2000

The Ancient Humans, Inhumans, Masters of Mystic Arts and several other species tried to destroy the towers, I have created throughout the time nothing has changed except the towers still looking new called as Natural World Wonder and digital name of Tron Legacy could be read by anyone displayed.

There were several speculation done but never gotten close to what it was a gateway to another dimension made purely for entertainment which will be allowed access to only younger generations cause the older the humans get, the dull they become. People with active imagination will be allowed and rest will be blocked out of the entrance.

Suddenly at 1999 of Dec 31st morning the tower started countdown to 24hrs which will open its gateway for everyone to enter. All the major countries made a block-aid surrounding the entrance but minor countries were waiting for the countdown to end to see what will happen.

At 2000, the top of towers lightened up the sky. Created different responses throughout the world. A.I. of that dimension who has a female humanoid shape which the humans would call beauty of their specific country appeared on the surface of the tower and explained the rules of entrance, possibilities inside them but to choose the level of reality inside the digital world (as they call it).

The access will be provided only for a day and the exit will be only after 5yrs, 31st Dec 2005. Informed that it could be entered only once in the lifetime and warned them to choose carefully. Image changed to time counting down the day. The news reporters did a public advertisement for the tower by calling it dangerous.

Display changed again showing Tron. A young looking man with the same face as Flynn. Spoke in all native languages that they could understand. About showing the trailer of what they could achieve.

I walk through the portal into the registration office already displaying my name, age, etc. Current value of 0 Credits. Suit digitalizes over my body and was provided with the disk. I turn towards the camera and tell them, this is the most important equipment of a player who will enter in the world which will collect all their actions, results and credits for their achievements which they could gain several things inside the digital world. Real world money is not worth anything inside this world and anyone could enter it for free but only for 5yrs in their life time.

Turn back to the exit of the registration tower towards the bridge which is the gateway to the city and the land beyond. I started running while taking out my light cycle stick and jumped. (Screen turns into slow motion) when the bike forms and start driving it towards the city which looks exactly like their respective city for others which is generated by the A.I but it's actually fixed for all the users who exit their respective locations.

As I drive through, I turn towards the camera and tell them. This bike is for free but after you earn credits inside the city doing different jobs or tournaments they could by anything they wanted for travelling from a car, fighter jet, airplanes, spaceships according to their wishes. (Shows basic to advance models). I will be taking us to the arena to show you guys the tournament of Disk Wars and Light Cycle Battle.

I pick up the speed and bright arena shows in the holographic map in my helmet with directions. I drive through and disable the cycle. Catch the stick with a front flip and walk into the automated doors for the players and get into the elevator.

Few fights later, it displays my credits to 2500. I choose to exit the arena and spoke with the A.I players that it was a good fight and leave together with the five of them to light cycle battle.

After few mins of risky driving and crashing later. I left that area with crowd screaming my name Tron into the top of the tower with 7500 credits. I purchased a house and rented a private fighter jet on per battle basis with computer and get into it.

Few sky diving battles later. We reach the Portal which would teleport us to another country, showing them the sky look with barriers protecting them from crashes. I rented a hotel and checked out the sights after exiting. It even showed Stark Industries providing weapons for the jets. Turned towards sky where the space station was located.

Camera zooms out of me to the Earth showing all the world map with the moon showing signs of activity. Ships moving out to explore different planets through jump points. Camera zooms back to me and I spoke to the camera again, there is so much you can do but so little time to show them all. Join me on this adventure.

At 2000 the entrance will be available for a day to live in for only 5yrs. The better the credits you have, you can extend it. It also has laws to follow of course like any city police to watch out for. At 2005 it will be only allowed for 4yrs and so on and so forth till it will be allowed only on the credit basis inside the world. Register now and don't lose the opportunity. The trailer music plays and different sites around world is being shown with the digital count down in the corner.

The countries that were open to the tower were entering in droves, riots were happening everywhere for the countries which had military surrounding it trying to contain the crowd, other sides of the tower started showing the count of people entered within few hours of that announcement millions of people have already entered and started exploring everything. Military tech which was taken inside just disappears and they are in tight fitting full body suit.

When they tried to impose their rules inside the city however got them arrested and thrown into jail. Different A.I.'s were there in their exits or entrance to guide them but slowly the numbers of A.I.'s reduced according to the population entering the city. Which will be the same every 5yrs.

Millions became hundreds of Millions, except the major countries everywhere else people have entered especially minor countries offering them even money outside to transfer credits inside. UN meetings were called, Spies were being sent in one after another to check the loopholes of entering and other stuffs.


End file.
